


In Which Gabriel gets Impatient

by hellsyeah



Series: Sabriel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday, but he'd rather pay more attention to his new video games than to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gabriel gets Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> They are not whiny teenagers, I know this. This was written for no reason other than teenage Gabriel would be totally whiny.

“SAM. SAM. SAAAAAAAAAM,” Gabriel whined, rolling back and forth on Sam’s bed. The taller male still didn’t look up from his spot on the floor. Gabriel grumbled and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Remind me not to come over for your birthdays anymore, you just ignore me to play on your dumb new video games.” 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t look away from the screen, he couldn’t save yet. He hated games where you had to play to a checkpoint sometimes, especially when his boyfriend’s whining overpowered the games audio. It was his 18th birthday, finally, and Gabriel’s brother Luke had given him a new video game. Sam could admit he might have been a little addicted to games. Usually Gabriel put up with it for a little while but it seemed his boyfriend’s attention span was especially short today. Sam paused the game for a second and leaned his head up against the mattress, “Gimmie a few more minutes, kay? I have to get to a save point.”

Gabriel twisted on the bed so that he was on his stomach next to where Sam’s head was resting. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Sam, “Fine.” He pouted, “But hurry up, I wanna do something.” Sam smiled and Gabriel matched it. Sam tilted his chin up and Gabriel met him halfway in a quick kiss before Sam turned back to the game. Gabriel let his head fall onto the mattress and huffed again. He might be willing to wait for Sam to be done with the game, that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

Ten minutes, and several more grumbles from Gabriel, later Sam could put down the controller and see what Gabriel was being so impatient about. He pulled himself to his feet and looked over to his bed where Gabriel was now tangled in Sam’s blankets and halfway covered by pillows. Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel when he peeked his head out from underneath Sam’s pillow, the boy had some serious bedhead going on. “What did you want to do?”

Gabriel shot up on the bed and started bouncing on it, making Sam cringe for the sake of his bedframe. “I wanna watch a movie!” 

“A movie? I don’t wanna go out, it’s already almost midnight.” Sam frowned. His brother had thrown him a tiny party earlier in the day, which included the two of them, Gabriel, and three of Gabriel’s siblings. Birthdays weren’t a big deal anymore, not since it was just Sam and Dean to celebrate them. And the party had ended a few hours ago, after which Sam had pulled Gabriel to his room while Dean stayed in the living room to watch a game. 

“I didn’t say I wanted to go out, I said I wanted to watch a movie,” Gabriel said, momentarily losing his balance and nearly faceplanting onto the floor. Sam just watched as he caught himself on the wall and cursed the bed before jumping onto the floor. He crossed to where Sam stood in front of the TV and grabbed his hand, pulling Sam back toward the bed. He turned them around and pushed Sam down so that he was sitting on the bed. Gabriel held up his hand in a ‘stay’ motion and Sam rolled his eyes again, falling back onto the bed and hugging a pillow to his side. Gabriel put in a movie before coming back over to the bed and jumping up next to Sam. 

“What are we watching?” Sam maneuvered so that he was laying on the pillows on his side facing the TV then replaced the pillow he had been holding with Gabriel, who snuggled into his side.

“Big Fish!” Gabriel reached over Sam to grab the edge of Sam’s blanket and pull it over both of them, tucking one hand under the pillow and twining his fingers in Sam’s hand with the other. Sam had both arms wrapped around Gabriel, one hand tangled with Gabriel’s and the other resting on his boyfriends side. He smiled as the opening credits began to play. Trust Gabriel to have Sam’s favorite movie ready on his birthday.

Halfway through the movie Gabriel felt Sam fall asleep behind him, now he could’ve gotten up to turn off the TV and gone to sleep with him, but Gabriel was too invested in the movie. It didn’t matter how many times he’s seen it, the movie was fantastic. Sam’s grip loosened as he rested and Gabriel squeezed his fingers with a smile. 

Gabriel always cried at the end of this movie, it didn’t matter how many times he saw it, he’d start balling. As the credits started rolling he knew he had to get up and turn the TV off. He extracted himself carefully from Sam’s arms and crossed the room, shutting off the TV and casting the room in a near-complete darkness, the only light coming from the window across the room. Sam blinked away as Gabriel pulled away, it took him a few seconds to adjust after the TV blackened but he pulled himself to his elbows and looked over at Gabriel. He heard Gabriel sniffle and he shifted onto his side to hold his arms out. 

“C’mere,” Sam whispered. Gabriel moved and crawled back into the warmth of Sam’s arms, pressing his face to Sam’s chest. 

“I hate that fuckin’ movie,” Gabriel mumbled against the fabric of Sam’s shirt, causing Sam to chuckle lightly, his larger hands rubbing down Gabriel’s back. 

“You say that every time you watch it,” Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head as the smaller boy wound his arms around Sam’s waist. Gabriel huffed and yawned. 

“And will continue to,” Gabriel pulled away enough to catch Sam’s lips again. He smiled at his boyfriend, “I love you Sam.”

Sam’s response was a yawn, and Gabriel pouted at him when he just closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Gabriel whined and Sam smiled slightly, “I love you too, Gabriel.” Gabriel nodded.

“Damn right.”

 


End file.
